Harry Potter and His Final Destiny
by Narnboy
Summary: After Deathly Hallows but without the epilogue, Harry discovers the secret of his future.  One-shot short story.


Harry Potter And His Final Destiny

The deed was done. The Dark Lord was defeated, and Harry knew his life was forever changed.

After spending the last six years trying to stay unnoticed, trying to convince the world that he was just Harry and nobody special, he could no longer deny it. Once the details of what happened in the final battle were revealed, he knew that he would be on a larger pedestal than the Boy-Who-Lived ever was. He was now the Boy-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord, The Boy-Who-Won, the Boy-Who-Returned-From-Death.

And once some busybody started delving deeper into his life, he knew the rest of the changes in him would come to light.

In the few months since the battle Harry had already noticed them himself. Whatever had happened to his body while he was dead and dreaming of Kings' Cross and Dumbledore had made him stronger. His magic responded quicker, his spells lasted longer, and they were harder for others to resist. He also noticed his more frequent use of wandless magic.

Remembering the snippets of Dumbledore's life that he had heard concerning the path he had taken after the defeat of Gellert Grindelwald Harry was convinced that he had to take action quickly. If he didn't he too would live forever in the shadows of his victory, and never be known for the person he was instead of the feats he had achieved.

On the day Hogwarts would have released for the summer if it was still holding classes, he stood yet again in the Minister of Magic's office for yet another 'honour'. Examining the furnishings in the Minister's 'inner sanctum' he found his path back to his privacy. Armed with the knowledge that his days of hiding were over, he would now hide in plain sight. Everyone could worship him as they wanted, but none would ever find him.

Leaving that gathering Harry sought out every magical library he could find. He knew what the spell he was looking for would do for him, and what it would mean for the entire Wizarding world. Spending huge amounts of time in his research, Harry finally found the spells he sought. A means to escape the attentions of all of the hero-worshipers and hangers-on who were already springing up, and still be able to use his magic as he saw fit, hiding it from nobody. He painstakingly rewrote the spell to his exacting specifications, and then crafted the device he needed, the final solution to his need for privacy.

Now, on August 31, 1998, the day before he planned to fulfil his destiny, he gathered the remaining Weasley Family, the members of the DA that survived the war, and the last members of the Order of the Phoenix, so he could say goodbye.

Explaining his reasonings, the Boy-Who-Won told them he was going, sending himself to a random location in the muggle world to escape the oncoming storm of hero-worship he saw coming. When they offered to go with him into his self-imposed exile he turned them down gently, using the white lie that the spell would only work for one person. He then said goodbye to all those who loved him and respected him. As he allowed his 'going away party' to wind down, Harry gave each of his friends a book.

Unknown to them at the time, he added a slip of parchment in-between the pages of each one, which when reassembled would guide them towards the true destination of his spell. The directions on the slips led to a painting in the office of the Minister of Magic, an original Wizard portrait of the most powerful Wizard in history, and told them to examine it well.

Harry gathered all of his worldly belongings into shrunk en trunks, and Apparated himself to Stonehenge, his unchanging landmark that would last through the ages. At midnight, as August turned into September, he activated his modified Time Turner spell. Instead of each turn winding back time by minutes or hours, each twist of the hourglass turned back a century. After ten turns of the hourglass, Harry tied his hair back into a ponytail, transfigured his robes to something a little less modern, and went forth to find a boy named Arthur Pendragon.


End file.
